


The Playlist

by N0nb1narydemon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other, curiousity got the angel in trouble (but not really), playlists, watch where you leave your spotify Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0nb1narydemon/pseuds/N0nb1narydemon
Summary: Crowley often leaves little bits of himself behind in the form of his possessions (heh) when he leaves Aziraphale's presence for a while.  Maybe it's absentmindedness (it's not), maybe it's a reminder that he'll be back (it is), but it never really causes him any problems. At worst (and it's really not so bad), the angel fusses weakly at him for leaving about clutter.Oh, but this time Crowley left his music player. And Aziraphale is in the mood for some tunes.





	The Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fallen Fab Five. Y'all know who you are <3

It's mid afternoon, and Aziraphale is humming a bit of Bach as he cleans up his desk and dusts the rarely used cash register. He almost doesn't notice it, the ipod sitting innocuously beside the till. It's Crowley's, of course. He's seen it before, though he could have guessed from the color scheme of black with a deep red trim. The demon teased Aziraphale enough for his own constant clothing tastes but Crowley wasn't free of guilt when it came to picking a look and sticking with it. 

Well, Aziraphale thought, what has Crowley been listening to lately? Surely a bunch of pop, bebop, and otherwise music Aziraphale wouldn't like. Still, one's music tastes could tell a lot about them, and the angel figured he could do to be more attentive to Crowley's interests. Maybe he'd gain some inspiration, surprise Crowley with tickets to his favorite show as a bit of turnabout, the demon was always doing such nice things for the angel, even if he would be loathe to hear it said. 

Aziraphale picked up the ipod and pressed a slim button on the side, believing that doing so would make some of  [ Crowley's favorite music ](https://open.spotify.com/user/22ea36mgjbfipfzgdsuquxe3q/playlist/7bzotnoeh2i4foFCwCpHyn?si=yPL9rdirRo2bQB-Lfj98SA) play, and so of course it did. 

.

.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

.

.

Crowley entered the bookshop some hours later, and froze in the doorway. Right at that moment, Aerosmith's "Angel" was playing cheerfully, carrying throughout the hoard of a store from a small speaker over by Aziraphale's desk. 

Crowley was in a panic. His sappy, cheesy playlist, meant only for his own ears on long broody drives, was playing in Aziraphale's bookshop, and it was at the end, meaning the angel had listened to the whole thing at least once through. For as long as he’d been out, the blessed angel could have listened to it thrice over. 

The angel in question, of course, was sitting at said desk and OF COURSE he had noticed Crowley's entrance and subsequent petrification and of course his cheeks were dusted with a delightful blush, and of course they were now staring each other down waiting for the other to say something. 

But Crowley is not prepared for this. 

He bolts. 

Or rather, he tries to, but Aziraphale finally speaks as he leaps up and hurries around the desk. 

"Don't leave, Crowley," he says, and there's something in his voice that would have stopped the heartsick demon in his tracks if he'd had it in him to ignore the request in the first place. He turns around, and says the first excuse that he can pull to mind. 

"It's not what it sounds like," he tries, knowing damn well it's a weak attempt. His hands shove deep into the too-small pockets of his jeans to keep from fidgeting because he is NOT a fidgeter. 

"What is it then, Crowley?" Aziraphale asks, a smile playing on his lips that the angel is doing an AWFUL job of smothering. 

"It's a uhhh, playlist" is his answer. He clears his throat unnecessarily. 

"A playlist of what, dear?" Aziraphale presses, and takes a step closer. Bless him, can't he leave it? 

"Songs." Crowley knows he's being deliberately impossible. He also knows it won't work.  _ Fuck _ . Aziraphale knows damn well he won’t lie to him outright, demon or not. 

"Songs about what, Crowley?" Crowley hates when he's right sometimes. Another step. 

"About... someone I know." Hands dive deeper into pockets and eyes avert, even though dark shades already hide them. 

"About who, my dear?" Aziraphale is relentless. He's within arm's reach when the angel finally stops his slow approach. 

Crowley stalks briskly past, unable to handle Aziraphale's close proximity while he's trying to be evasive. "Fuck, angel, don't make me say it." 

Aziraphale's face falls just a bit. "Is it such an awful thing?" He asks, and the question damn near shatters the demon, along with his composure. 

"Wh- n- y- jus-" Crowley stumbles through several more false starts, gesticulating wildly as he paces the entryway, 

"of COURSE it's not, it's- it's the best, angel, but I'm a demon! The incarnation of evil, bad things! I can't just go around shouting for all to hear that I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend!"

.

A beat of silence. 

.

Crowley registers what he's said, several seconds after Aziraphale, who is doing his best to contain the smile trying to light his face up with an ineffectual hand over his mouth. 

Crowley points an accusatory finger at Aziraphale, as though the angel had somehow tricked him into feelings. 

"Don't- that-"

"Crowley-"

"I didn't- I shouldn't've- stop grinning like that, Angel, I-"

"Crowley my dear, quit babbling and just- stand still a moment" Aziraphale insists, before marching into Crowley's space and grabbing him by the lapels of his coat. 

Crowley has just a moment to think  _ well this is a bit of a reversal _ before all thought is banished from his mind, a veritable mental flatline happening as a result of his angel's lips meeting his. 

When Crowley's faculties return to him, he finds his hands have found their way to Aziraphale's face and waist. He's deliciously aware that he is returning the kiss with enthusiasm, and he has been directed quite efficiently to the bookshop's back room. 

Crowley isn't sure when the music started up again, but the last thought he has for quite a while that isn't focused solely on the feeling of Aziraphale's lips sliding across his own, their hands exploring, threading through hair, and pulling each other closer, closer, closer, is a dim awareness that the song "Pale Blue Eyes" by The Velvet Underground is playing on loop as it so often does when he takes his long drives. 

.

.

.

.

.

Quite a while later, the two sat on the couch Crowley usually sprawled on by himself, their movements momentarily slowed. Crowley was busying himself with placing a purpled marking at the point where Aziraphale's neck met his jaw, thoughts of  _ mine _ dancing at the edge of his awareness, though the angel could easily miracle the spot gone as soon as he stops (he wouldn't). 

"Crowley," Aziraphale said, his voice a bit dreamy, untethered. 

His reply was a muffled "hm?" from the demon who seemed unwilling to remove his lips and slight scrape of teeth from the angel's skin. 

"What is a centerfold?" He asked, though quickly finds he should have waited to ask, as the question reduced Crowley to a state much like a gaping fish. 

Crowley, for his part, found that he finally knew what it meant for one's blood to run cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Since not everyone has access to Spotify, here's the playlist as of posting this fic, though it's still being improved.  
> Pale Blue Eyes - The Velvet Underground  
> I’ll Be Your Mirror - The Velvet Underground  
> You’re My Best Friend - Queen  
> All These Things That I’ve Done - The Killers  
> A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square - Tori Amos  
> Some Things Cosmic - Angel Olson  
> Under Pressure - Queen/Bowie  
> I’m Gonna Be (500 miles) - Sleeping At Last  
> Somebody to Love - Queen  
> Toxic - Scott Bradlee’s Postmodern Jukebox  
> The Fallen - Franz Ferdinand  
> Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen  
> Problems - Mother Mother  
> Spirit in the Sky - Norman Greenbaum  
> Sympathy for the Devil - The Rolling Stones  
> I Want To Break Free - Queen  
> So Good At Being In Trouble - Unknown Mortal Orchestra  
> Born To Run - Bruce Springsteen  
> Fallen Angel - Blue Oyster Cult  
> Your Love - The Outfield  
> The Calling - The Killers  
> Typms - Fiona Apple  
> Out Tonight - Rosario Dawson  
> Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart  
> Just What I Needed - The Cars  
> Revolution - The Beatles  
> Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen  
> Rock You Like a Hurricane - Scorpions  
> Livin’ On A Prayer - Bon Jovi  
> You Know I’m No Good - Amy Winehouse  
> Back in Black - AC/DC  
> London Calling - The Clash  
> Sinister Purpose - Creedence Clearwater Revival  
> Have You Ever Seen The Rain? - Creedence Clearwater Revival  
> Seaside Rendezvous - Queen  
> I Can’t Decide - Scissor Sisters  
> Superstition - Stevie Wonder  
> Devil in Disguise - Elvis  
> 2- Dollar Nosebleed - Fall Out Boy  
> Think - Aretha Franklin  
> I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ - Scissor Sisters  
> Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival  
> December, 1963 - Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons  
> Infinitesimal - Mother Mother  
> Stuck in the Middle With You - Stealers Wheel  
> Glory Days - Bruce Springsteen  
> Two Tribes - Frankie Goes to Hollywood  
> Hells Bells - AC/DC  
> Everything Must Go - Manic Street Preachers  
> Skyfall - Adele  
> First We Take Manhattan - Leonard Cohen  
> Gimme Shelter - The Rolling Stones  
> (Don’t Feat) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult  
> Centerfold - The J. Geils Band  
> Angel, Please - Ra Ra Riot  
> Apocalyptic Friend - Eef Barzelay  
> Heaven’s Gate - Fall Out Boy  
> All This And HEaven Too - Florence + The Machine  
> Be - Hozier  
> You’re My Angel - Mark With a K  
> Angel - Shaggy, Rayvon  
> Me And My Husband - Mitski  
> Nobody - Hozier  
> When the Day Met the Night - Panic! At The Disco  
> Angel - Aerosmith  
> From Eden - Hozier


End file.
